Interruption
by bobdabuilder0804
Summary: COMPLETE Season 4 AU fic. Jacks rescue attempt doesn't go as planned. Please review! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The blade slid through the skin protecting the thick neck easily; a harsh push on the knife made the rest of the entry just as fast. A silent scream came from the victim, paralyzed in pain and fear he dropped to the floor as his life began to ebb away. The figure stood over him, before smoothly crouching over the fallen man and checking for a pulse. Satisfied the body was void of life he quickly rolled him into the green brush which surrounded the factory compound.

The lone figure moved fast but sleekly as he skidded down the hill, his eyes peeled for hostiles, his instincts leading him more than his senses. He moved in a crouch by the wall as he saw another unsuspecting terrorist wonder towards him, unprepared, he wasn't paying attention. In a second Jack had him pinned to the floor disarmed, his silenced gun pressing against his head with one had as the other covered his mouth unnecessarily, the threatening look in Jacks eyes told the man to be quiet.

Jack quickly searched him continuously looking around to make sure no other men were advancing on him. He tossed the mans radio before showing him his own PDA, demanding the hostile show him where the hostages were being kept. 'Hostages,' he thought, it was easier to think of them that way, rather than his employer and partner. When he looked at is realistically what was at stake terrified him even more. But there was no time for fear.

The man shakily pointed to a central building before Jacks gun came down hard on his face, knocking him out. He jumped when he herd the voice in his ear, it was Erin.

"Jack?"

"I'm in Erin."

He herd her sigh, she was worried. Losing the hostages would be bad enough, but Bauer as well? How were they going to stop this?

"Keller says time is at your discretion, unless they try assassinate Heller before you get to him."

Jack nodded. "What's the time estimation?"

"Were thinking within the next thirty minutes. They keep bringing him back and forth to the staging area, but so far no intentions to kill him have been advanced. But when they are Jack, the teams will strike and the whole compound will be destroyed."

"I understand." He was cold, felt nothing. He had to be focused, he had to save them.

"Good look."

He silently nodded before pulling the ear piece out and tucking it under the collar of his sweater. He didn't want to be distracted. He quickly checked his ammo before taking what little the hostile had on him too. He lashed out a second time with the gun, making sure than man was indeed unconscious before straightening up and getting ready to move on. He had no idea that the man had triggered a sensory alarm on his belt when Jack had first grabbed him. The terrorists were well aware of his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey was crouched in the corner of the 'cell.' It wasn't really a cell but they were caged away like animals. Her face tear stained she watched as they brought her father back yet again, a furious scowl spread over her face. She was terrified, but seeing her father so angry and defenceless scared her. Were they going to die here, as part of some terrorists 'message?'

Oh God, where was Jack, she needed him right now. She ran to her father and hugged him tightly, but in her mind it was Jacks arms which were holding and comforting her. Please save us, she whispered under her breath, Heller was too caught up in a concoction of emotions to hear her.

Omar watched the display with minor interest before radioing his men into position. Somebody was in the compound, he had received the alerts seconds ago. He decided against sending men out to find the perpetrators - he was going to wait for them to find him instead. It would add to hostages feelings of helplessness, seeing the rescue team be killed right before them.

Barking orders Heller was moved to a secure cell deeper inside the compound. Audrey wailed for him louder and louder; Omar's threat of killing him now if she wasn't quiet calmed her down some, it meant they weren't taking him to his death just yet.

The lights were dimmed and Audrey watched with curiosity as Omar ordered the men guarding her to move; leaving only a single guard with a watchful eye over her. He looked nervous; but why? Omar hugged him tightly before closing the door to the area, not bothering to lock it. He arranged his men covertly around the rooms perimeter, with orders to allow the Americans to get to the girl. Once they were in; they would be trapped. Omar smiled in satisfaction before heading to the security room to watch the footage, wanting to see the soldiers capture whilst keeping a close eye on Heller too - he was intrinsic to the days success.

Jack crouched down seeing the dark figure move out from the shadows. He was talking into his radio scanning the area with a rifle held loosely in his hand. Jack held his breath, knowing he had to wait for the man to end the call before he could take him out. Worried the man would spot him he slowly moved away, knowing that if the man chose look around the wall just a few feet away; he would be a sitting duck.

The man took a few steps closer to the wall Jack was sitting behind, he felt the tension creep up on him as he tried to decide which course of action would be the best. If he was spotted they could kill Heller and Audrey quickly, he couldn't risk it. A voice blurted from the radio again, but Jack couldn't make out what they were saying. He watched from the shadow with a cautious eye as the man appeared to be turning away, fastening the radio back to the belt holding his shabby trousers up. Seeing the mans distraction Jack stretched out standing up fully with his gun held firmly between two hands. He fired twice in quick succession, both silenced bullets hitting the target.

Satisfied nobody had seen the attack he checked his watch before wiping the sweat off his brow with his sleeve. Taking a deep breath he sprinted over the exposed concrete, not stopping until his back was to the wall of the factory beneath a fire escape. Readying his gun he turned the corner seeing his entrance to the building unguarded. Grabbing his flashlight he quickly slipped into the darkness of the entrance taking cover behind a large stack of crates.

He grabbed his radio and spoke calmly but quietly.

"Erin I'm in."

"Covertly?" Erin asked, her voice whisked with both worry and hope.

"Yes."

Closing the laptop down Omar allowed a small smile to creep upon his face upon seeing the one man rescue team. They would take care of the distraction and then continue on with their plans - nothing was going to stop this execution or what would follow it.


	3. Chapter 3

The damp hallway was deserted of hostiles, his passed through it quickly and silently and was soon in the storage area indicated on his PDA. With his back to the wall in the dim room he crouched down behind a barrel and pulled the device out, double checking his directions, knowing time was of the essence. Confirming the route he tucked it away before heading of again, cautiously looking over his shoulder with his gun gripped tightly in his hands; the silencer reflecting what little light there was inside the room off of the walls.

Jack reached the end of the hallway and approached the single closed door with suspicion. It wasn't locked, and he couldn't hear and sounds coming from the inside. Frowning with curiosity he decided they may have gagged Heller and Audrey. He turned the handle slowly before kicking the door open with force and storming into the large and darkened room.

His eyes automatically scanned the room, his attention immediately on the man sat on a chair looking startled. He wasn't armed and Jacks gun was aimed right at him.

"Federal agent don't move!"

The mans arm moved down to his holster as an expression of fear controlled his face. Jack fired, hitting and killing the guard. Grimacing he looked around for more guards before his focus finally landed on Audrey, still huddled in the corner of the caged off area with her hands over her head.

"Audrey its Jack," he said beginning to search the guards unmoving body.

She looked up sniffing, shocked when she saw it really was him.

"Jack!"

"Are you okay," he asked, still searching the guard for his keys.

"Yes but they moved my father."

Finally finding the keys he hurried over and began to try and open the lock up. A chilling feeling began to overcome him, why had they moved Heller?

"Can you remember when they took him?" He asked keeping his voice calm.

"No more than ten minutes ago."

Jack hurried with the lock knowing something was wrong. He was in the compound ten minutes ago, although he didn't think he had been spotted he couldn't be certain. He hadn't encountered anybody on his way in - was this done purposely? Remembering the strike team he decided he would take Audrey to safety and come back for Heller; maybe they decided Audrey was expendable as it was the Secretary of Defence whom they really needed. It was logical that they would be defending Heller if they thought a team was coming, so he could get Audrey to safety with ease.

"What's wrong?" She could see how tense he was as he tried to jam another key in the lock.

"Nothing damn it," he muttered, now certain something wasn't right.

"Jack," Audrey warned as she saw shadows near the door, "Jack;" she said again more started.

Looking up annoyed Jack turned his attention away from the keys. "What is it," he asked slightly irritated.

He looked up shocked when she suddenly screamed his name, more than aware that something was wrong.

Grabbing his gun he spun around to see what was wrong as fired bullets caught him in the chest. With a strangled yelp he fell backwards from the impact crashing into the fencing holding Audrey back. Omar watched with satisfaction as the keys skid across the cemented flooring from Jack who laid on the floor propped up by the caging deadly still. Audrey continued to scream for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Audrey's wails echoed around the room as she frantically tried to get through the metal caging to Jack. The men scrunched up there faces to the high pitched noise, only Omar and Jack were non-responsive to the screams. Omar was busy watching Jack, deciding what to do next. Had the Americans really sent in a one man team? Were they that arrogant, or did they underestimate their enemy so much? Omar clenched his fists, they would soon show the Americans what they were capable of.

He motioned to two men who grabbed Jack and dragged him to Omar's feet, stepping away after rolling him onto his back. There was no blood, but Omar still knelt down and inspected the vest, wanting to be sure that the man hadn't been hit. Frowning he wondered whether to use him or not; it could further there cause and illustrate there expertise, overpowering the Americans rescue party. But he knew Marwan had a very specific plan and he didn't like any deviation; not even small details like this.

Audrey's wails drowned out as though she knew what Omar was trying to decide , using her silence as an instrument to try and persuade him to keep Jack alive. But then she didn't even realise he was wearing a vest; she was stunned into silence, first seeing Jack come to save her, and then seeing what could possibly have been her loves death. She was in shock.

Omar pulled out his gun from his leather holster, sweeping his jacket back to get to it. Audrey saw the movement and felt a pinch of hope that perhaps he wasn't dead after all. But why was he so still? Omar raised his arm, the gun held still in the air as he tried to make his decision. Marwan really wouldn't like any inconvenience caused, but maybe he would see his skill and dedication to the cause through this action.

Still uncertain he pulled the hammer back, looking up annoyed as Audrey's pleas started again.

"Jack! Please don't do this," she screamed madly, "don't do this to him please don't do this!" Her voice was raw from the strain but she continued to plead and demand that they left him. She knew that if the men pulled the trigger she and Jack could never share the life they wanted together.

A confused look crept on Omar's face.

"What is your relationship to this men?" Omar demanded, after his men had opened the metal gating and dragged her out; three men holding her back from running to Jack.

Omar's voice demanded an answer, Audrey wavered as she spoke. "We're co-workers," she said bluntly, but the pain in her eyes told a different story.

"Lie to me again woman and I shall kill him and you just for the sake of it!"

"He is my co-worker," she said weakly, scared for Jack and herself, "he's also my partner," she whispered, Omar making her repeat herself to display his authority to her again.

Smiling he brought the gun down slightly, his eyes back on Jack again.

"Maybe I will keep him around then, if it keeps you in line. You have been very rude to my men earlier," Omar added as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry," she said eagerly, tears running down her face, "but please don't hurt him. He's a good man."

Omar was enraged by her words, but he stayed silent. He knew there was no point in wasting time to argue about there differing beliefs.

Turning to his side he re-holstered his weapon, not commenting on the relief which seemed to flood through Audrey.

"Take them both to the Secretary's cell. Secure him and dispose of the flack. He was lucky once," he said coldly turning to Audrey, "he wont be as lucky the second time."

Audrey stayed silent as she was herded through the building, two men dragging Jack behind her, who was oblivious to the danger he had temporarily escaped.


	5. Chapter 5

Heller jumped up when his metal cell door was open. Bathed in sweat he was as enraged before, pumped up on fury he was ready to explode. He moved backwards naturally when two men with machine guns entered, and was about to voice his demands that Audrey be brought to him, when she was pushed in the room hard, Omar the leader following him in the generously sized room.

Heller instinctively moved over to his daughter and tried to pull her to him, but she fought with him and pushed herself away, distraught with emotion, sobbing loudly, unable to control her cries. Heller's fury dimmed a little as his concern filtered in - what had they done to her?

Audrey was still sobbing, her arms wrapped round herself she was trying to calm down; the loud cries were subsiding, but she couldn't suppress the sobs.

Heller stepped forward disregarding the guards and there weapons, he looked directly at Omar.

"If you hurt her you bastard I swear to God you'll regret it."

He quietened down a little, seeing the amused look on Omar's face.

He stepped to the side a little moving away from the door as he replied to Heller's threat, his voice mocking and his English perfect.

"I have not harmed your daughter, yet, Mr. Heller," he laughed, indicating with a flick of his head that the men outside the door should enter. Heller watched with curiosity as two men struggled to drag a body into the room. He could only see the limp legs being pulled across the floor and the hands which had been tired together with twine behind his back. One of the men shifted his weight and Jacks sleeve pulled up a little. Heller knew better than to give any reaction so his face stayed a passive calm as Jacks tattoo was revealed; he knew it was him instantly.

His hope began to crumble as the men dropped him on his front, the man not stirring, had they drugged him? Omar grinned again with victory, Heller was good, but he knew he was putting a front up through his daughters earlier confession.

"We will let you have a reunion with your would be son in law, sir," he said tauntingly, grinning with appreciation as he saw Heller's head shoot up shocked with how he spoke of Jack. Audrey looked at him, her mouth open and her eyes red, but neither spoke until their captors had left.

"Audrey?" Heller asked patiently as he squatted down by Jack and checked his pulse, before working on freeing Jacks hands. The wire was tightly cutting into his flesh, he worked it out before snapping the metal and freeing him. He rolled him onto his back as questions rolled through his mind. Audrey was by his side now, gently stroking Jacks face as she apologised to her father.

"I'm sorry dad, Jack wanted to tell you, he felt he was being disloyal to you. I just wanted to make sure we were going somewhere before I told you… I love him dad," she revealed, tears staining her face.

"Okay," he said calmly; he had to forget about this now, it was clouding the situation ahead of him.

He moved away after checking Jack was okay, not being able to ignore the information about his daughter and advisor. More pressing questions forced there way into his mind though; had Jack tried to save them on his own authority or as part of a larger team within CTU? He closed his eyes as he tried to think of a way out of this. Hopefully Jack could help them, but he couldn't deny the fact that Jacks presence may have hampered any escape attempt they could have had.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack came too disorientated, aware that he was supposed to get Heller and Audrey out of the compound, but confused when he realised it was Heller holding him down as he tried to fight free. He sagged back down on the floor suddenly remembering Audrey's scream as the hostiles shots had hit him, he assumed they had moved him and Audrey to be with Heller after he was out of it; he had no memory of anything else and Heller certainly wasn't in the room earlier.

"Oh Jack," Audrey said softly, her hand gently resting on his cheek as he looked up at her uncomfortably, knowing Heller would be able to put the pieces together if she continued this way. He understood that she would have been worried about him, but this was still careless behaviour.

"I'm okay Audrey," he said emotionlessly, pulling himself up onto his feet as he began to pace the room. He noticed the odd look Heller was giving him and looked down to Audrey who was still seated on the floor.

"He knows Jack," she said quietly, looking down at the floor.

Jack looked at Audrey, hoping to somehow reassure her with his eyes but she didn't meet them. Instead he turned to Heller with a look of guilt on his face as he wondered of what to say. Apologise? No, explain? No, again it wasn't right. Right now there were more important matters to deal with so he tried to bypass the point knowing once the Secretary and Audrey were safe he could bring the matter up again.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you on the matter sir but there was no relevant time to bring it up."

Heller watched Jack feeling the coldness evaporate from him, was this really such a bad thing? He knew he was more saddened by the fact that Audrey had kept the information from him than her revelation. "This is irrelevant to our situation," he said, letting the two know the discussion was over but that it would be continued at another time.

"Sir," Jack agreed, looking carefully around the room for listening devices or anything which could be used as a weapon. He checked his pockets and cursed, they had been emptied - he couldn't contact CTU and warn Erin of the latest developments.

"You come in alone Jack?" The authority was back in Heller's voice, Audrey pulled herself back up from the floor and tried to think straight - they were functioning in work mode again.

"Yes sir." Jack wondered where Heller was going with this.

"Do CTU now we're are here?"

"Yes sir, they know I'm in."

Jack was holding back on something, Heller could tell. "Did they send in a team with you?" He hated how he always had to drag answers out of Jack, but he had always been that way.

"No sir."

"What?"

"I came in alone against orders."

"They know we're here and they haven't sent in a rescue team?" H was beyond anger, he was utterly shocked.

"Sir, they have a strike team ready. To prevent your execution…"

He didn't say more in fear of scaring Audrey, Heller immediately understood. He knew it was the best call given the situation but he couldn't accept how they could do this knowing his daughter was in the building too.

"What do you mean Jack?" Audrey asked, watching her fathers facial expressions change from fury to disbelief over and over.

Jack looked to Heller, unsure of what to say.

"It means if things get bad, they can blow the building up," Heller said, not taking the time to sugar coat the explanation fully.

"Don't worry," Jack cut in seeing her shock, "it wont come to that."

"Wont it Jack?" Heller asked sceptical, how could Jack be so confident when he himself had failed?

"We can stop this," he said, clearly thinking his words through.

"Jack they are going to be all over us now you're here, they are gonna be expecting another rescue attempt."

"I'm not talking about a rescue attempt," Jack said coldly, "I'm talking about a diversion."


	7. Chapter 7

Omar watched with a satisfied smirk as the hostages stayed silent upon their entrance to the cell. Heller seemed to have calmed since his friends presence - was it worry he felt or acceptance? He decided that the old man realised that there was no chance of escaping his sentence - he was scared of his rightly deserved punishment. The knowledge that he would pay for his crimes, willing or not, brought a smirk to his face.

The woman was still crying, he noticed with irritation, wishing she could be seen and not herd. He knew her type - threatening her to be silent would only make her louder - so he ignored her. He wouldn't have to put up with her for too long anyway, he though with another smug smile. Jacks eyes followed Omar's as he glared at Audrey, the room was silent and thick with tension. Jack felt some of his silent resolve crumble, he knew that Audrey was crying for him.

Heller had been adamant that there had to be some other way to escape, but Jack pointed out that he himself had said only minutes earlier, the men were expecting another attack. This was the only way. Heller realised with sadness that Jack was right, he himself could think of no other way to save themselves.

He said a silent prayer as the men entered the room, hoping the plan would go the way Jack had assumed it would. He didn't know of the outcome, he could only pray this would save his daughter. Jack was putting himself at risk, Heller had no problems with his own role - he had already been sentenced to death. He had tried to argue against Jack that he could do it all alone so that he could escape too, but Jack wouldn't have it.

He said that he wouldn't put Audrey at risk through trying to save himself, but Heller had argued that she would be safer leaving with him. Jack had been cornered for a moment, before disagreeing, Jack could lure them away from her, so that maybe Heller too would be able to get out.

It broke Heller's heart, to see how willing Jack was to sacrifice himself. He was ashamed with himself that his daughter had feared to tell him of there love for one another earlier - and now it was too late for him to do anything about it. He knew he could only hope that somehow the two escaped - he knew he would die today, as part of this demonstration or fleeing from it.

He wouldn't allow himself false hope over his future - Jack was hoping to get him out, but he knew it wouldn't happen. The men would kill him if he tried to escape, despite there broadcast, rather than let him live through the ordeal.

He also knew that Jack would not leave him to be executed, that was not how Jack operated. He tried to tell himself otherwise but he couldn't make himself believe it. He could picture Jack and his daughter escaping together, but he knew if Jack allowed himself to get that far he would still go back in for him, even if it meant he was signing his own death certificate. Jack would leave nobody behind; especially not for his own safety.

Although it sickened him to know a good man would die for him, he also felt an incredible sense of pride well up inside of him as he snuck a glance at him. He was proud to have known such a man, and felt honoured to have worked with him.

As they had talked Audrey had said that they should wait instead of doing anything as they didn't know what would happen to them, maybe CTU would change there minds and send another rescue team in. Both men knew this was her desperation talking, she didn't want to see Jack down. Heller was once again astounded by the clear care she had for Jack, how did she manage to hide it from him so well?

He tried to ignore the ringing in his ears as he looked back at Jack and then Audrey. Omar was talking to him, he tried to listen and pace himself, knowing he was the one who would set the ball rolling. He took a deep breath as Omar took a step closer to him, before looking to Jack with a slight raising of his eyebrows. Jack, stood behind Omar, nodded, seeing none of the men paying him any attention. Audrey looked to the ground, knowing she couldn't stop this, and that what happened next was out of any of their hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Heller pulled his hands from his pockets, subconsciously preparing himself for what was about to come. He noticed Audrey was tapping her foot with nerves. Jack however, looked calm and preserved; he was a natural, Heller thought as a pinch of guilt swept through him. But there was no time to beat himself up, he realised, there were more important things at stake.

Omar was continuing on about Americas disgrace, he wasn't listening he was trying to follow Jacks example and stay calm. He had to at least appear strong before his daughters eyes. Christ, her last image of his would be in a jumpsuit denouncing his country.

"Just so you know," Heller interrupted in a casual, almost mocking tone, "when you put me up on the stage for your little show," he paused again to emphasise his words, knowing it would help to anger these men, "I wont be silent."

Omar took another step closer and peered at Heller curiously, partly wondering where his sudden show or bravado had come from.

"You may say whatever you like, Mr. Heller, before you are murdered before your people!" Omar bluffed, hoping to scare them man back into his subdued silence. Instead he laughed, tauntingly as a smug grin flittered over his face; Omar was furious.

He moved forward grabbing Heller by the throat and slamming him into the wall, his face red with anger as he struggled to contain it. Jack watched but didn't move, it wasn't right, the two guards were still stationed by the door and there grips were still carefully holding there machine guns. He had to wait. Heller noticed this and continued as Audrey refused to watch.

"Go ahead," he muttered "kill me now instead of on the stage you set, show our people how useless you are!"

Omar's grip tightened as he tried to control himself, knowing Marwan would kill him if he didn't complete the task. Heller felt his air become even more restricted and gasped as he fought for conciseness. He felt fear inside, knowing that if he passed out he would not escape. He was angry at himself for even considering it, almost as mad as he was for giving up.

Realising there was nothing else he could do Heller grabbed the mans arms and clawed at them in the pretence of desperation before lifting his knee up sharply and doubling the man over. Heller fell to the floor as Omar toppled backwards, his vision darkening he strained to listen as he herd the shouts of panic and commotion before passing out.

Jack had watched the spectacle with a clenched jaw, going against his urge to step in and help Heller was difficult. He watched with baited breath as Heller attacked the man, before springing into action. The youngest of the men ran towards Omar, as Jack sprang to the shaved headed man behind him, hitting him in the throat with a solid punch. The man let of a bout of shots from his weapon as he fell to the ground chocking; Jack pulled the gun from him before kicking him in the face and firing shots at the young man who had been hastily trying to aim his own weapon at Jack. Omar was on the ground, but more shouts could be herd in the distance.

Tariq, a man who had been guarding the door ran in, looking at the carnage in shock before becoming a piece of the chaos himself, as Jack swiped the gun butt at him, the force almost snapping his neck as he fell to the floor. Audrey watched in shock and before she realised what was happening Jack was urging at her to run, giving her the assault rifle and pleading with her to pull the trigger on anybody who came towards her. Omar was still on the ground, so Jack pulled her through the door and directed her of where to run.

A hostile appeared from behind a stack of crates and before she realised what she was doing the man had fallen in a heap of his own blood, the area around his scattered with holes where the bullets had missed there targets. Jack knew she would be safe, and so urged her to go once more, pulling her back to kiss her tenderly on the cheek before urging her off again. He held the young mans weapon under his own arm, and watched Audrey run through the warehouse, his eyes continually checking the area for more hidden hostiles and to make sure the men on the cell floor stayed there.

Not stopping for breath he hurried back inside the room and made sure Omar was unconscious, before grabbing one of Heller's arm and pulling him up slightly and trying to drag him out of the room. He considered killing the three unconscious men but decided against it, more gun fire would attract more men. Heller came too, gasping in confusion before Jack steadied him against the wall so he could gather his bearings.

Heller looked at Jack as the man handed him the third assault riffle and smiled, they weren't out of the woods yet but they were a damn sight closer to freedom. Jack threw some ammo at him before ordering him to provide cover fire when needed. Heller didn't mind taking orders from Jack, knowing it would keep him alive. Reloading his gun Heller followed Jack as they crept through the warehouse and back into the centre of the compound at a hurried pace. Jack lead them away from Audrey, knowing that any hostiles would go for them and not her - although the route would compromise them, it would almost secure her survival.


	9. Chapter 9

More and more voices could be herd circulating around the compound. Jack was certain they were in the south side of the building, not too far from freedom, but not close enough either. The shouts died down as Jack led them down a deserted corridor, he felt a ping of hope as he recognised the room it led into, so did Heller.

It was where Jack had been captured and Heller held with his daughter earlier, before they separated. Jack signalled for Heller to fall back and they took cover behind one of the many stacks of crates. Jack wanted to form a plan of action and allow Heller to catch his breath, he was taking deep wheezing gasps as he struggled to keep up.

"We take this corridor down to the next large room," Jack whispered, indicating which door would lead them to the corridor with his hand. "Then just keep going straight. That will lead us outside, but we need to find a phone or something to contact CTU, we need a team to pick us up, once we're out were in open land for too long, even outside the perimeter. We'd be sitting ducks no matter where we went."

Heller nodded, like Jack wondering how they were going to make the contact. Jack suddenly had an idea.

"When were out we need to take the left corner, there's a fire escape and a small wall, it will provide us cover. There should be a body there, I didn't take his cell or radio, so we can use them."

Heller nodded again, his breathing back to normal, hoping like Jack that the body had been left undisturbed. It was there only choice.

Jack wanted to wait a moment longer so Heller wouldn't have trouble with the pace he was setting, as the sudden silence struck him.

"Sir, if anybody converges on us I'll try lure them away from you-"

"Jack," Heller cut in, wondering where the sudden hesitation had come from.

"Listen," Jack urged, "we can't hear them no more, which means they know what they are doing. It was easy to escape through the chaos, but the search for us will be fast and precise. If they find us, you have to let me try distract them. Sir, they can't take you, do you understand?"

"Yes," Heller sad weakly, hoping it wouldn't come t this.

"What about Audrey," he asked suddenly, wanting confirmation that she would be safe.

"She got out okay," Jack started, "I saw her most of the way, of course we can't be certain… She'll be hiding in the brush near the fencing on the outer perimeter if everything went to plan; I told her not to leave the grounds, there's more chance of being spotted out there."

"Thank you Jack," Heller sad, taking advantage of the short rest, hoping Jack understood the sincerity of his words. It appeared he did, Heller knew how hard Jack took praise and took his response of confirmation that he understood.

"We need to move."


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on," Jack urged, moving out from the spot behind the crates and into the open space of the dimmed and deserted room. He watched Heller carefully and relaxed a little seeing he was moving at full capacity once again.

They sprinted towards the door Jack had indicated earlier, Heller peered out of the small box window before charging through it, he could see nobody in the shadows so he tugged at the handle, stopping slightly startled when he realised the door was locked. He looked at Jack, unsure of what to do, Jack frowned before running his hands roughly through his hair.

If they took a different corridor he couldn't be sure of where it would lead, this led the directly to cover, and possibly a source of communication too. He considered kicking the door down, but knew the noise would attract attention. Which option should be chose?

Heller could see the frustration in Jack, he was torn and didn't know what to do for the best. The decision was taken out of there hands when sudden shouts could be herd, closer than any of the ones from earlier. Jack instructed Heller to take out the door as he ran to the entrance they had ran through and peered around the corner, looking for the hostiles. Heller fired a round at the door before kicking it open and yelling to Jack. Jack turned to follow him, bullets sprayed the doorframe just seconds after he moved.

Heller was running but not fast enough, Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him along, before ordering him to continue on as they had planned. Heller looked over his shoulder at Jack as he stopped every few seconds to fire back at the advancing men, he knew not to wait for him, it wasn't what Jack would want.

Turning the corner into the corridor Jack had described to him Heller willed himself to move faster and not stop. He could hear the gunfire continue but he didn't like his separation from Jack. Ignoring his conscience he pushed on and made it to the next large room. With his hand on his side form the stitch he found he needed to stop again, he looked for a place to hide, and decided to crouch down in the far corner of the room where he would be hidden by strategically placed barrels. He closed his eyes as he tried to quieten his breathing down, he was out of breath and exhausted.

Jack skidded on the floor as he stopped to shoot again, the men were catching up, he knew it was only pure luck that he hadn't been hit yet. He knew he was going to get shot if he continued on, he had to stop them from getting Heller. Taking a deep breath Jack stopped running and hid behind a metal cabinet near the end of the room and waited for the men to catch up.

As his shots stopped, so did the hostiles. They were curious, he realised, and hoped he would be able to hold them off long enough for Heller to make contact with CTU. Suddenly a deep voice broke out through the silence, Jack recognised it immediately, it was Omar.

"Come out now, Mr. Heller and we shall continue on gracefully."

Jack closed his eyes as he thought about how to do this. He wasn't quick enough though, as Omar continued, beginning to paint the real picture of what was happening.

"Or is it Mr. Bauer?"

Jack swallowed, knowing there was only one way he could do this. Heller stayed silent and hidden in the next room, the large vacant spaces and high concrete ceilings allowing him to hear the echoing voices clearly.

"I'll throw my weapon out, don't shoot!"

Omar smiled in satisfaction, "Go ahead."

Jack slid his gun across the floor, but stayed put behind the cabinet.

"Come out now, with your hands behind your head, and we will not harm you."

Jack knew it wasn't true, he could hear the glee in Omar's voice. He had almost blown everything, now it was all getting back on track, Marwan would never have to know of the mistakes he had made.

"I'm coming out," Jack yelled, waiting another moment for his gut to confirm with his brain that this was the right action.

Heller listened feeling angry with himself for just sitting there. He should either be taking the head start Jack had given him or storming in to save Jack from giving himself up. Thoughts about how he had signed the document for Audrey rolled through his mind; he had done that for his daughter, giving himself up would be a similar display, only this time for Jack. He really wanted to do it, but could he allow America to be humiliated through his death? He realised with a sickening feeling that if it was Audrey they had, he wouldn't hesitate.

Jack stepped out from behind the cabinet, Omar and another three men were facing him, each holding a weapon and looking angry. Angry didn't quite cut it; they were furious that they had dared to try and stop them. He hadn't raised his hands as ordered, they rested loosely but his sides, as though that alone could buy him some more time.

Heller herd footsteps approaching from behind him and tensed, curling up to make himself as small as possible so he wouldn't be spotted in the dark room. He felt a small surge of energy as he watched the men run right by him into the next room, not seeing him; but it was destroyed when he realised they too were going to deal with Jack who had given himself up. He closed his eyes as more noises emitted from the room, he knew what was happening, he couldn't bare to listen.

"Hands on your head," Omar snarled, raising his gun so it was level to Jacks face trying to intimidate him. There was still a hundred yards between them, but Jack knew they would shoot him down if he turned to run. He slowly raised his hands as he herd more voices, they were behind him too. Hands now clasped on his head Jack glared at Omar as he smirked, before making eye contact with the men stood behind him and nodded his head curtly.

Jack closed his eyes and tensed, knowing what was about to happen. He fell forward from the first blow to his head and was on the ground before he knew it. His knees pulled up into his stomach with his hands covering his face Jack took the blows as best as he could, squinting through his eyes between hits he could see the two men attacking him. The three men from earlier were still stationed behind Omar as though preparing to protect him should Jack pull some sudden trick from his sleeve.

The attack was quick but damaging, his whole body ached and he realised he was shaking from the shock of the sudden and vicious attack. He clenched his fists and ignored the pain as best he could, before his arms were grabbed by two men and he was pulled up between them. He stared at Omar through groggy eyes, wishing they would just get this over with, Heller should have made contact by now.

"Where's Heller," Omar demanded, too arrogant to add a threat to his demand.

Jack just shook his head weakly as he blinked, he was hurting more than he head realised, or maybe the pain was becoming more intense now that the attack has ended. He didn't doubt more pain would come.

Annoyed by Jacks ignorance Omar moved forward, pressing his gun into Jacks cheek turning his head with the force. Jack didn't look concerned, he just started at the man tiredly, not fighting the pressure of the gun.

Heller took another deep breath as he stood shakily, knowing he had to do this. "That's enough," he yelled, moving into the room with his hands raised showing no threat. The three spare men ran over grabbing him before he could slip away again. Jack allowed the first groan of pain to slip through his lips as he realised what Heller had done. Moving away Omar holstered his weapon as a triumphant smile covered his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Heller watched with panic as two men dragged Jack away - had they decided that he was more trouble than worth? He forced himself to concentrate on Omar as he began to speak again, anything to distract himself from dark thoughts of what might happen to Jack as dread filled the pit of his stomach.

"Soon we will take you for your verdict, Mr. Secretary, I have to tell you… we will make sure your people know of your cowardice. You Americans live in a fantasy of bravado and courage, yet you run from your own fate," he spat. Heller wisely said nothing, and quietly followed where the hands around his arms directed him.

Omar led him back to the cell but he was slammed against the wall before allowed entrance. To men pinned him still as a third tightly cuffed his hands together before him. Heller scowled but didn't put up a struggle, he was silent as they practically threw him into the room and bolted the door shut behind him.

Heller immediately noticed Jack sat on the floor against the wall and moved over to him calling his name. Jack was looking off to the opposite wall, blood ran down his chin and Heller couldn't help but notice how dazed his eyes looked, the sweaty face not making him look any healthier. At least he was alive.

Jack glanced up at Heller before shifting his gaze back to the wall as his eyes filled with guilt and anger. He tried to shift his position a little, only then did Heller even notice Jack arms had been cuffed behind his back. They had blown there only chance of escape; correction, he thought: he had blown it all.

Heller squatted down before Jack, deciding that getting right in his face would be the only way to try and make Jack listen to him.

"I'm sorry sir," Jack blurted as Heller sat down before him.

"What for?" Heller was genuinely confused.

"I should have tried harder to get you out," he said quietly, not meeting the mans eyes, his own were filled to the brim with disappointment in himself.

"You saved Audrey didn't you?" There was a hint of humour in the mans voice, it made Jack reach his eyes before quickly glancing away again.

"I believe so, if they had found her they would be rubbing it in our faces. We have to assume she's safe."

Heller nodded in agreement as silence surrounded the men, both lost in thoughts of Audrey and their situation. Heller finally spoke, knowing he had to try and make Jack understand his feelings about his situation before it were too late.

"Jack," Heller began, but he was cut off when the door was roughly swung open and Omar's men rambled in.

"Wait," he asked as two men pulled him up; if this was going to be his end he needed to speak to Jack now, otherwise the man would blame himself for his death; he knew Jack as well as he knew himself and he knew it was how he would react if the situation were reversed.

Jack was watching the men grab Heller, he tried to get up but a gun was aimed at his face so he stayed seated despite his urge to charge the man. Neither of them had noticed Omar slip into the room, Heller jumped when he herd the familiar sickening voice.

"Don't worry Heller, you will get your time on camera before your execution." Jack flinched at the word but his face remained passive.

"Wait, please…" He pleaded as the men pulled him out of the room. He knew it was no good and desperation began to build inside of him; he had to make Jack understand.

"You saved my daughter Jack," Heller bellowed as he was pulled further away. Jack sat up and tried to move again, but was held down by more men as Heller continued to call out to him.

"You saved her Jack, you! I chose to be here… please believe me… I chose this death!" His voice hurt, the arms pulling him away were strong and he had to stop shouting as he tried to fight them harder, but it didn't matter. He was out of the room now, being pulled down another hallway. He ended his struggle and began to walk on his own, not wanting to give these men the satisfaction of thinking he was scared; when he wasn't. He wouldn't allow them to make him fear, his emotions were the only things he had left.

He was pulled into the room which was already prepared for him, the lights and flag well positioned around the chair in which he would sit in as they would kill him. He tried not to dwell on the thought as he was pushed into the wooden chair, his hands and legs bound to it with Velcro. The men were talking in there own language and ignoring him so Heller boldly stared at the camera positioned before him. He knew they weren't recording yet but he wanted to be prepared; he would show the people of America he was not scared, they had not won.

Omar knelt before him and spoke in his ear softly, it sent chills down Heller's back.

"A touching goodbye with your friend, but I'm afraid you wasted your energy."

Heller stared at him confused, but did not speak.

"He will be joining you in a moment, you will leave this world together," he snarled, as Heller tried to hide the surprise and worry from his face.


	12. Chapter 12

The men from earlier charged back inside the cell, slightly weary when they saw Jack was stood pacing around the room as anger soared through his eyes. With a man on each arm and a gun pressed into his back Jack gave no resistance and instead quietly walked through the compound with them as thoughts raced through his mind.

His hands were cuffed tightly together with barely and chain between the two metal bracelets, but he was sure he could get them in front of him rather than behind, if he were given the chance. He knew that to do so he would have to be quick, these men were cautious around him since their earlier failed escape.

They passed through another warehouse and Jack sighed as he saw even more corridors, the place was like a maze and he knew that if he were given the chance to escape again, he would struggle to find Heller. He knew where the staging room was but had no idea how to get there.

Thoughts of Audrey pushed themselves through his defensive barrier and into his mind and he felt some relief sweep over him, it was comforting. At least he had saved her, if he had failed Heller. He didn't allow any thoughts of Kim to enter his mind, he knew he needed to be fully alert if he wanted to save Heller and the damaging and painful images of his daughter would make him lose focus. Instead he concentrated on observing the rooms he was being directed through as he strained to hear anything which could help him. The occasionally thought of Audrey filtered into his senses, the knowledge of her safety giving him both confidence and strength.

The men stopped him in another almost bare room and he was pushed towards a crate and ordered to sit on it. Jack did so, feeling a sudden surge of energy pulsate throughout his body. In this position he could easily slip his hands underneath himself so they were cuffed before him; the only problem was how he could do it, when three well trained men were positioned closely around him with orders not to let him out of their sight.

He sat still and watched as the men talked amongst themselves, his hands balled into tight and unseen fists as he waited for some sort of opportunity.

Erin ran a hand through her tensely as the blank screen sprang to life with an image before her. It was the same image they had seen earlier - Secretary Heller bound to a chair, two terrorists with covered face stood on either side of him before the backdrop flag, one holding a gun, the other a microphone. Erin closed her eyes briefly, this only confirmed her thoughts - Jack had failed.

Grabbing the phone she dialled the correct extension and waited for it to be answered.

"This is Discrol, put me through to the strike team."


	13. Chapter 13

__

(This is my AU so Chloe aint been fired!)

Erin jumped up startled as her door was swung open and Chloe stormed in.

"I just herd that you have made contact with the strike teams," she stated, a frown playing over her face.

"Yes."

"Well it's a mistake."

"And why is that," Erin asked, clearly uninterested in having this conversation.

"Because Jack is in there! You're gonna kill the Secretary of Defence and Jack for nothing!"

"Your faith in Bauer is impressive but I have had no contact with him for over thirty minutes."

"Exactly!" Chloe said flustered, pacing round the office before Erin's desk. "He doesn't want you bugging him while he's trying to rescue Heller does he!"

Erin smirked, "No I think his silence indicated failure," she continued on when she saw Chloe was about to argue some more with her. "I have my orders and I am following them. Now if you please, I need to pay close attention to the video feed."

"Sure," Chloe muttered, "I'm watching it at my own station anyway."

Erin's head snapped up again, "Excuse me, this is a direct link, my eyes only!"

"No its not," Chloe said sarcastically, in that 'you should know this' tone, "I hacked into your system so I could watch. You don't think I'm going to let you blow up Jack without being sure he isn't there or trying to stop this did you?"

Too bewildered by her attitude to even try and make her understand her lack of respect Erin shook her head. "I don't want to do this Chloe but there is no other option," she snapped, feeling even worse.

Chloe shrugged, forcing Erin to continue.

"Fine, you can stay here to watch the feed with me. We don't need everybody on the floor seeing this."

Chloe grinned proudly before making herself comfortable in the seat opposite Erin, her attention already focused on the large monitor as she prayed Jack could somehow stop this before it was too late.

Jack watched the three men carefully as one began to light up a cigarette, the other two were in conversation. Deciding to take a chance Jack began to cough, not looking up at the men as he did so, knowing they would know he was faking it if he did.

He dragged on the cough a little longer before starting to waver backwards and forwards a little. The men continued to stare, unsure of what to do so Jack began to gasp for air, looking up at the men desperately, before closing his eyes and toppling backwards off of the crate into a heap on the floor.

He laid scrunched up on the damp concrete floor, staying still, hoping they would think he had fainted or something. He herd their hushed voices and laughter erupted from them for a moment, before they continued there conversation, ignoring the man on the floor.

Taking a breath Jack tried to re-position his hands before pulling them under his legs, twisting onto his side to do so. The men noticed his movement and ran over, realising that Jack had been faking it. The first man realised what the hostage was doing and he shouted to the other men in their native language as they also rushed over. Jack hurried and managed to bring his hands up before him just before the first man reached him and slammed his boot into Jack stomach to keep him still on the floor as the two other men came and grabbed him, pulling him up to his knees.

Omar shifted slightly behind Heller before he spoke. Heller didn't even blink, he just continued to stare at the camera as though unconcerned by what was going to happen. He listened intently as the man began to speak, silently wondering how these people could adopt and then practise such beliefs.

"This man has been sentenced to death for his crimes against humanity," Omar started, his voice deep and strong, "but like all Americans, he is a coward!"

Heller ignored the words, knowing they were hoping to have him loose his temper or react somehow to there words, so they could really humiliate him as they killed him.

"Trying to escape from his sentence," he spat. "But he is no worse than others," he said, before nodding his head to a man stood by the door who left the room immediately. Heller continued to stare blankly on, wondering how long the men would drag this out for as Omar began speaking again.

Jack really was out of breath this time from the forceful hit to his stomach, but a smile was painted on his lips as he realised he had managed to do something; maybe it wasn't over yet. Before he could think about this anymore or the men could retaliate a shout was herd from the next room, and the men immediately dragged him to his feet and began pulling him to the room. Only Omar had the keys to the cuffs so they had to leave his hands as they were.

Omar stepped back behind Heller and began to speak again, he clearly couldn't contain his pleasure at what would happen next.

"This is how much your government care about one of there own," he started, "this illustrates their cowardice and their failures as a nation!" He snapped again, his anger at America getting stronger and stronger as he spoke.

Heller was no longer confused about Omar's earlier words, he looked up fearful of what was going to happen next, shock covering his face as Jack was dragged into the room and thrown onto the floor before Heller's own chair, his head bouncing off of his knee as he was thrown roughly to the floor. Jack blinked through the sudden light before he realised where they had taken him.

"This is the extent of there care for there own people, this is what they do to try and save Heller!" Omar roared, pulling Jacks head back by his hair. "This shows how selfish and arrogant America is, thinking they can defeat us with only one man! This ignorance must stop! America must change!"

Omar let go of Jack and moved away, Jack used the opportunity to turn his head to see Heller who was bound to the chair behind him. He looked down at the floor which he was still sprawled across as guilt and hopelessness began to sink in. Not only had he failed Heller, the terrorists were using him to illustrate Americas arrogance - he had failed his country too. He felt sick, he had come here to help, but he had made everything much more worse than it ever needed to be.

Inside Erin's office Chloe sat gob smacked staring at the screen, a hand still covering her mouth from where she had gasped earlier, as Jack had been thrown into the room looking worse for wear. Erin stayed silent, feeling concern for Jack, and anger that he was to be used to serve such an example. Although she didn't favour him it was still ridiculous, Jack Bauer, of all people, it wasn't right.

"What do we do?" Chloe asked, deadly serious, as though they could still somehow stop this before the two men were killed.

Erin looked down and blinked away a tear, unable to believe that this was happening to America, even more so that it was happening right here in LA. What was the world coming too?

"The only thing we can do," she replied, picking up her phone once more with a trembling hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Erin listened as the deep voice answered her call, it was the team leader who was up in the air with the other men who would take out the compound.

"Sir there's been a change of plans are you able to split the team?" She spoke quietly, unsure of her decision to change the plans, she knew this could go badly for her if Heller were executed before the building blew.

"Yes Ma'am just tell me what you need."

"I want you fully prepared for two scenarios." She took a deep breath before continuing. "The first as we have already discussed, the destruction of the building on my order."

"And the second?"

"I need you to have men ready to storm inside the building to evacuate Heller - also on my immediate order."

The man whistled before getting back to her. "Okay I can do that. I'll relay the chosen order to the necessary team."

"Thank you sir," she said relieved, "this needs to run like clockwork."

"Understood, I'll get a team on the ground immediately."

Chloe finally turned her attention away from the monitor to give Erin what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I've given Jack the chance to stop this," Erin said, more for her own comfort than anything else.

Chloe looked at her with raised eyebrows, "sure," she nodded unconvincingly, "but that doesn't mean he'll be able to take it."

Jack tried to pull himself up from the floor but was stopped from moving any further as the youngest of the men, Homa, ran over to him with his gun out. "Stay," he snarled, Jack looked down trying to look as though intimidated, but his thoughts were on how the man had held the gun loosely in his hand, his finger not even on the trigger and no strength in his grip either.

His thoughts began to race once more as he wondered if he could turn the situation around, but could he really take out 5 armed men and save Heller on his own, restrained and unarmed? But he also had to ask himself if he could allow himself to give in and let the opportunity pass. No, he had to try. He knew that the camera would record everything that would happen and so CTU would be able to send in a rescue team and call off the strike if he were successful.

He turned his head to look at Heller, wondering if he had seen the same thing, but before he had time to gauge the look on Heller's face Omar was by his side, grabbing him by the hair again and roughly forcing him to turn around. "You think are too important to pay attention?" He snapped, whispering in Jacks ear before letting go. Jack felt Heller nudge him in the back with his leg as Omar let go and took this as a signal that he understood, or was at least prepared for whatever may happen.

Now trying to ignite Omar Jack turned around to face the man again, this time with a smug grin on his face. Omar grabbed him by his hair with one hand, the other squeezing the back of his neck as he threw the man face down onto the floor.

"You will stay put," he ordered, moving back to his position behind Heller to regain control of the situation.

Jack ignored the remark and pushed himself up from the floor with his bound hands, Homa moving over to him immediately, angry for the mans lack of respect and fear. Jack watched carefully as the man spun his weapon around, holding it by the barrel so he could attack Jack with the butt of the gun. As he turned the weapon around Jack sprang up through the air and grabbed the gun, the weapon bulking between the two pairs of hands fighting for it. Homa had made the mistake of turning it around, Jack finger easily found the trigger and he squeezed it immediately, and before any of the men had realised what was happening Homa was dead.

Jack was almost startled by the fact that he had been able to grab the gun, Homa's stupidity had allowed him to fight back, but he had to move fast to take advantage of the situation. He reacted through his surprise, quickly firing shots at Omar and then the other men who were struggling to find there guns or understand what was happening.

Sweating from the effort he moved over and hurriedly untied one of Heller's arms, leaving Heller to do the rest as Jack shot at the remaining hostile who was trying to flee the scene wounded, crawling away. Jack pulled Heller up and then took Omar's gun, handing it Heller he noticed that the camera had been pushed over in the struggle. Heller looked at him, his face as pale and shocked as Jacks. The entire ordeal had only taken a few seconds, now it was over time seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Gun shots could be herd in the distance and Jack realised they had to move, more men would come for them once they realised what had happened. Jack urged Heller to move, but then grabbed the mans arm and stopped him. He pulled the man back to the entrance of the room and they huddled together in the corner behind the door.

The gunfire that could be herd was extreme and unrelenting, and Jack realised with a sensation of relief that it was the field units, why would so many shots need to be fired it the hostiles were looking for Heller? It didn't make sense. Jack whispered his revelation to Heller who nodded, almost sagging to the floor in relief when he realised this was finally over.

Jack moved out into the room without his weapon as he herd the calls for 'Agent Bauer.' The team rushed into the room, three men securing the five dead hostiles as the rest of the team continued to storm through the building, wanting to be certain they had killed every hostile, and that no more threat would come to the Secretary of Defence.

"Copy that, thank you sir." Erin hung up the phone, Chloe was still watching her in eager anticipation.

"Jack and Heller, as well as his daughter are all alive."

Chloe stood up and began pacing the room, clearly flabbergasted as to what she had seen.

"Well of course," she said, trying to formulate a response, "Jack kicked there asses," she laughed, before deciding to take the moment as her que to leave the office. Once alone again Erin sighed again, before allowed herself a small smile of relief. They had prevented the assassination of Heller, they had prevented today's terrorist strike, and on a live internet feed so the public would see what they were capable of.

Jack stood under the bright sun, talking with the team leader as he watched Heller being helped towards a chopper. He felt his stomach tighten as he herd Audrey call out to her father, the medics had finished checking her out. Jack excused himself from the conversation before turning around to see her better, and then he just stared. Heller was hobbling over to her and the two hugged tightly, Jack knew Audrey well enough to know she would be crying.

He turned away feeling her eyes on him, he should allow them some privacy. Heller knew about their relationship now, he assumed the man would be angry and want to speak to Jack once they were back in at CTU.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Audrey, she had ran over to him after hugging her father. This time it was Heller's turn to look on as the two kissed deeply before Audrey flung her arms around his neck and clung to him, trying to hold back her sobs.

"You saved us Jack," she moaned in his tee, Jack didn't reply he just held her back tightly, until finally they broke away, the chopper was waiting for them.

Heller and Jack both helped her up into the military chopper, before Heller turned to face Jack and grabbed his arm tightly. He spoke quietly, intending his words to stay between them. "I owe you my life Jack, and my daughters."

He nodded his head as he spoke before climbing into the chopper. Jack stayed silent and followed him in, looking back at Heller as he sat down on the back bench, leaving the seat besides Audrey free. Heller chuckled at the surprised look on Jacks face before nodding his head earnestly. Jack smiled appreciatively and took the seat, his hand in Audrey's immediately. The chopper began to lift up through the air as new feelings of comfort and safety began to envelope him; it was over.

The End.

Thanks for reading.

Please review!


End file.
